Booming Love
by puppet from the dead
Summary: Yoh thinks Hao forgot his favorite holiday, the 4th. But did Hao really forget? HaoYoh Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King in any way. That's why it's called **_**fanfiction.**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, Asakuracest.**

**Puppet from the dead: Hello all! I'm back! Everybody cheer for me!**

**Yoh and Hao: …**

**Puppet from the dead: …thanks for the support guy's…anyways, on with the story!**

Yoh walked through his and his brothers house, wondering where his aniki went. They've lived together for a while now. They both shared a house cause they couldn't afford their own. So they combined their money and came up with a two story house with 3 bedrooms, a dining room, a nice living room, a kitchen, and an underground pool in the backyard. It was pretty cheap for such a nice house. But nobody wanted it, for tales of the walking dead were told to lurk here. As if they cared.

But anyways, Yoh was looking for his brother to ask him something very, very urgent and important…at least, to Yoh it was.

"Hao-nii!" Yoh screamed throughout their house.

In a matter of seconds, Hao came running through the kitchen door, grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

"Yoh what's wrong?! Why did you scream?!" Hao asked his brother frantically, looking him up and down to see if anything was wrong.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you remember what today is." Yoh shrugged. Hao blinked a couple of times before and annoyed expression came over his face.

"Why did you scream?" He asked, irritably.

"Any other time I called your name, you wouldn't answer." Yoh said simply. Hao sighed, resisting the urge to rub the bridge of his nose and REALLY show his brother what screaming was.

"Are you mad? Do you remember what day it is?" Yoh asked.

"Jee, no. What gave you that impression? And…" Hao thought deeply about the second question. Today was…today was…

"Today's the 4th of July!" Hao yelled, now realizing today was his brother favorite holiday. Yoh crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Does that mean you _didn't_ get fireworks?" Yoh emphasized the word 'didn't' to show he was more than a little upset. Hao smiled and shrugged.

"Yep. But oh well. Too late now." He said. A hurt expression came across Yoh's face as his arms dropped back to his side.

How could his brother say something like that. Independence day was Yoh's favorite holiday. Why? Well, because Yoh loved to watch the fireworks, and with his brother. Fireworks made loud noises and pretty colors. Who didn't like fireworks? Wouldn't Hao love fireworks just as much as Yoh did? He was the person who got in trouble twice a month for starting fires on the block. Not Yoh, yet Hao never acted like he liked the awesome noises and colors fireworks made.

"You're so mean nii-san!" Yoh yelled to his brother before running up to his room. Hao just smirked.

"This is going just as planned." He said under his breath, then walked off.

**Late Evening**

Yoh sat on his bed listening to his stereo _really loudly_. He's been listening to some hard rock since his brother pissed him off. He always listened to this kind of music when he got mad, mostly because it made his brother mad, and in return, made him happy. Make sense? Kinda.

He heard his brother knocking on his door, but ignored him.

"Yoh open up!" Hao yelled. Yoh was silent.

""I have a surprise for you!" He tried again. Yoh walked over to his door, grabbing the handle.

Hao sighed irritably before backing up and running towards the door. Yoh turned the handle and opened his door just in time to see his brother running at him. Hao's eyes widened as he crashed into his look-a-like, making them both fall to the floor. A startled yelp came from Yoh.

"Is this the surprise? Cause it wasn't exciting!" He said, annoyed. Hao shook his head and looked down to his brother, who he was now on top of. He pressed a soft kiss to his twins forehead before he got off of the younger boy.

"Come with me." Hao said, holding his hand out toward his brother. Yoh hesitantly grabbed the pyro's hand before getting pulled up.

"Grab your shoes." Hao said. Yoh looked at him strangely before letting his brothers hand go to slip his flip-flops on.

Hao, once again, grabbed his twins hand and dragged him into the living room. He put his shoes on quickly and grabbed a blanket. After that they rushed out the door. They got into Hao's black car with painted flames and rove off.

"Where the hell are we going?" Yoh asked, glaring at his brother.

"Somewhere special." Hao responded. Yoh pouted and looked out his window. He then noticed they were way out of the city limits.

"Are you going to take me in the middle of nowhere and murder me?" He asked. Hao laughed at this and shook his head no.

"Of course not silly! It's a wonderful place…you'll see." He responded.

"What could be more wonderful than fireworks?" Yoh glared at his brother. Hao simply rolled his eyes and ignored his agitated twin.

Hao stopped at a dark forest, of course, it probably wouldn't be so dark if it wasn't night. Once they both hopped out of the car, Hao dragged Yoh through the forest. Hao dodged every tree as if he knew the place by memory. Once they were out, they came upon a hill.

"What the hell…?" Yoh muttered. Hao spread the blanket on the ground and sat down. He patted his lap for his twin to sit. Yoh looked hesitant for a moment before sitting down NEXT to Hao. Hao rolled his eyes at that. Yoh was about to ask what was going on until a big boom was heard and a flash of pretty colors appeared in the sky. He gasped and clung to Hao's arm, still watching the sky as more fireworks appeared.

"Hao…d-did you do this?" Yoh looked to Hao. Hao looked to his twin before leaning down to kiss him on the check.

"I wouldn't forget your favorite holiday, especially the fireworks." Yoh's eyes held a twinkle as he smiled happily.

"You're the best nii-san!" Yoh hugged his brothers arm tighter, turning back to watch the exploding colors.

**20 minutes later**

After a green and red firework, a orange one blew up in the dark sky reading 'I love Yoh'. Yoh's mouth dropped at this and he looked at his twin, who was still looking at the firework until it slowly faded.

"H-hao?" Yoh let go of his brothers arm.

"Mm?" Hao looked toward his twin.

"Do You l-love me l-like…" Yoh looked away, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Hao grinned before pushing his brother on his back, kissing him passionately. Yoh's eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around his brothers neck. Hao licked his twins bottom lip for permission to invade that sweet mouth. Yoh opened his mouth quickly, letting his brothers tongue explore his mouth. Both moaned softly. As much as they wanted to continue, everybody needs to breath. They broke apart, breathing in the much needed oxygen.

"Thank you so much! I though you forgot!" Yoh hugged his brother tightly. Hao smiled.

"I know. I've had this planned for a week now." Hao said. Yoh's eyes widened in surprise, but then went back to his normal size as he focused on the pleasant moment both were enjoying.

They lay in each others arms for the rest of the night, knowing they were loved and cherished by someone.

**Puppet from the dead: So sorry ya'll! I know it's the 5****th**** now, but I had so much company today! I swear I worked on this every free moment I got! And I am also very sorry if it's not that good! I was totally rushed! Well…I'm done rambling now. So goodbye!**


End file.
